The PIDTC will have several levels of responsibility for decision-making and administration (Figure 1). The Administrative Unit under the direction of Morton J. Cowan, PI, is responsible for the overall administration of the PIDTC. Dr. Cowan's background and experience is provided in detail in Section V. Overall Clinical Research Program, Leadership and Resources of the proposal. The Administrative Unit will manage center contracts, monitor individual center activities through enrollment and participation on the Scientific Planning Committee, communication with center data managers, support of centers with respect to obtaining IRB approval and submission of data to the USIDNET, CIBMTR and DMCC, and arrangement of conference calls and travel to RDCRC meetings. As PI, Dr. Cowan will be responsible for the overall management of the consortium. He will direct the Administrative Unit of the PIDTC and lead the Steering Committee and the Scientific Planning Committee. He will adjudicate conflicts within the consortium and will ensure that the Advisory Committee and ORD/NIAID administrators are kept up to date with the progress of the PIDTC and he will work with NIAID and ORD administrators and other consortia directors to ensure that the goals of the consortia are met. He will also represent the PIDTC in the ASBMT, BMTCTN and PBMTC and with other groups outside the US and Canada, in particular, the Immunodeficiency Committee of the EBMT and the ESID and along with Project Pis and the co-Pi represent the PIDTC with the RDCRC administrators and other Pis.